Wilted petals falling
by Knightvanilla
Summary: None were laughing at the end, No smiles lingered on soldiers faces, Only relief seen as they wipe sweat off their brow, Letting their weapons fall from their hands... Give it a shot, read it!
1. Chapter 1

**-**

**Wilted petals falling **

**-**

* * *

-

* The main focus within this story is a battle on the outside world but also in the mind of a young adult. (Hermione) She is merely seventeen years old and facing a war, her country against an enemy but also within her own mind.

-

* The title 'What you see is my world being set free' relates to the last stanza. The end has come; the last fight has been fought, allowing her to finally overcome and survive the events that have occurred rather than surrendering to them.

-

* The idea is that she feels alone and doesn't want her friends to see her undone so she pushes them away. The reason I have stated they watch over her while she sleeps is because it is the only time they can look after her. She won't let them in during the day time, without her knowing they sit by her side and watch over her at night and help wake her from restless sleep.

-

* * *

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	2. Chapter 2

**-**

The future was never seen

It was created in the moment

Lingering in the memories of our dreams

Of real smiles instead of forced ones upon our faces

-

An ache within my chest

Of misgivings that were never forgotten

The quickened beat of my heart

As the adrenaline pulses through my veins

-

The pounding in my head

Remembering the screams of lifeless eyes

Of the liquid lingering on my lips

Of the substance that should be forbidden

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	3. Chapter 3

**-**

A knock resounded on the door

I looked towards the floor

A voice calling my name

Echoing through the hall

--

I lay restlessly in blankets

That felt as though they were smothering me

I continuously tug at them

Pulling them away from my body

--

Hearing questions muffled through the door

Mumbling an answer that proves to provide more questions

Hands that thump against the wood

Echoing nastily through my mind

-

Tears slip down my cheek

Alcohol made the pain worse

Now it was doubled inside my chest

Pulling my body under the wave of despair

-

Mayhem was my mind

I screamed in frustration

Throwing my arms above my head

Turning and twisting but never feeling comfortable

-

Trying to escape the pain that plagued my body

Thumping from the door, hands repeating landing upon its surface,

As my friends realized they couldn't get in

The nausea somersaulting in my stomach

-

The questions plummeting within my heart

Whispering their names again and again

Wrapping their emotion around my heart,

Always wondering why couldn't it have been me?

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	4. Chapter 4

**-**

She didn't want to leave her bed,

She'd rather lay in ignorance than place her feet on the floor,

Unable to handle the truth, she decided to push down the truth,

She couldn't hide the truth from others who noticed as her figure became frail and weak.

-

She hated herself because of their deaths,

She was useless, confused and scared,

There was no escaping the fact they were gone,

Lost in the numbers drawn into combat.

-

No longer recognizing herself,

Even when a mirror was placed before her,

A stranger always looking back,

Fearful of the image that no longer was herself.

-

Gone was the bushy hair,

Leaving bleak, dulled brown,

Framing her face beautifully,

The sparkle gone from her eyes,

No longer dazzling but a bleak blue.

-

In truth she was beautiful,

But a stranger all the same,

Gone was the urge to study,

Depression left in its place.

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	5. Chapter 5

**-**

Held heavily on the shoulders of youth

Carried by the stable hands of elders

Seen by the frightened eyes of innocence

As the young are forced to become adults sooner

No longer able to remain children

-

Kill or become the killed

Witnessing the blood of the fallen

While the young watch on as the battle rages

Unable to help, nor stop it

-

They were scared, frightened and afraid

Knowing they would not live out the day

Never to see their child after their fate was sealed

Yelling out their name in grief

--

Cloaked in darkness

As the world floods in crimson

While spirits lift from corpses

Leaving their remains littered on the grounds

-

Her parents had lain with vacant expressions

Left for her to see

As she fell to her knees

Reaching out in misery

-

Pulling her away from the sight, arms wrapping around her

Trying to desperately to wrench from their grip to reach her parents

Only to be pulled away, out of reach

Collapsing into the arms of her friend

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	6. Chapter 6

-

I'd always want to feel their love again,

To feel its serenity wrap around me,

Rocking me back and forth,

In its comforting presence.

-

I pleaded in my prayers,

Asking again and again,

For them to wait, just to be held by my parents embrace,

Protected from the plaguing nightmares.

-

Always walking forward,

My dreams pulling me away,

Threatening the gravity of land,

Whispering the urgency of its need.

-

I've tried to leave it behind,

Pretend I no longer mind,

As another layer of dust disguised its ache,

Hiding the fact I fight my own war.

-

The fear for the ones I hold dear,

Compassion building up within,

Tumbling over in raining tears,

Afraid of the day, I can no longer hold them near.

-

I pray for the day where I can rest in the solitude of silence,

For a moment in time,

Where I can be free,

To forget the aching memories, the blood on my hands.

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	7. Chapter 7

-

We tried

We failed

So we tried again

And slowly as one we began to prevail

-

Many were lost in the battles

Some few, while in others many

It didn't seem to matter what age they were

Corpses found decaying, men, women and children

-

They all were lost in the sea of death

Their watchful gazes dull

Silent screams exposed in their expressions

Revealing their final pleas for help

-

Waking from fitful dreams

Seeing their pleading faces

Reaching towards me

Yelling at me to change their fate

-

I tried to grab their hands

Pull them away from the current

That seemed to be drawing them in

But each and every time

.. their fingers would slip through mine

-

I screamed at them to hold on

Yelling repeatedly while they yelled to me

Voices, so many voices were pounding in my mind

'Wake up, wake up, wake up'

A voice yelled, rising above the others

As I awoke in a gasping fit

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	8. Chapter 8

-

Sighing in frustration

She let out a huff of air

Tossing and turning in the covers

Raising her hands, covering her ears

--

Needing to block out the voices

They were rising among the silence

Many faces blurred into her vision

Closing her eyes against the intrusion

-

Her body felt as though it were a cage

A vessel that merely held their rage

An aching restlessness settling within her bones

Pleading to be left alone

-

It wasn't what she wanted

To feel as though she was held captive

When her emotions were seeping through her skin

Ticking like a bomb until they explode within range

-

It was hard to remember a time

When she felt carefree

Where she didn't feel defeated

As sadness overwhelmed her

-

Her body hurt

Her muscles ached

Her smile was faked

Hidden behind, a frown that never faded away

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	9. Chapter 9

-

She found a way to cope

A way to relieve the pain

Leaving an unsettling numb

Spreading through her until no more could be felt

-

No one would approve

Of the methods she used

To dull the ache that crept into her heart

Waiting for the soothing emptiness to fill its void

-

Others knew she had withdrawn

Perhaps they thought it was the natural process

How a grieving child fought against the wave of emotion

Since this child had always found answers in knowledge

-

Far too smart to seek refuge in alcohol

Even she, for someone so smart

Knowing death was what kept them apart

All she had left was fading memories

-

Life and death

Complete opposites

The loss of a loved one

Created a hollow wound

-

Waking from fitful dreams that being sober brought

Dependent on the liquid to make reality fade

Until once again waking to pleading voices

Breaking into the shell she created

-

There was no escape

From the fate bestowed upon her

Only when she began to accept

The future she must led before her

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	10. Chapter 10

-

Another one of those insane fantasies

A love that bound one to another

Only found in children's books called fairy tales

The mere notion leaving her queasy in thought

-

It was something she couldn't escape

Not something to be mended or changed

But leaving a void of emptiness

As she watched other students pass

-

The only way would be to give up her heart

As the fragments slowly shattered apart

The pain and the hurt were too much to bear

Knowing her parents were no longer there

-

Their embrace held her together

Kept her emotions at bay

Knowing the safety she felt in their arms

The security of having them near

-

Only now she had their picture

No longer their presence

Sobbing into her hands

Remembering the gentle kindness of her mother's eyes

-

Losing her parents wasn't all she had to fear

Knowing all those she held dear

Were holding their own in a war

Standing in line, fighting to control their fears

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	11. Chapter 11

-

Soon the night will appear

Only midnight will cover the sky

Shadows will outline the earth

As the despair brings forth nightmares

-

The land will become damp

As it to remembers the misery war brings

Hands will be lifted from plants

While blood rolls down palms

-

The knocking at the door ceases

As the thundering begins overhead

Windows shake as doors creak

Oblivious to the door torn from its hinges

-

Soundless as the bottle falls from her grasp

Neither seeing nor feeling as arms wrap around her frame

Whimpering as the wetness of tears drip on her skin

Stirring her from the numbness of sleep

-

Her friends helpless as they watch

As she is lost in a sea of misery

Always there to watch over her

As she tosses and turns in fitful dreams

-

Murmuring incoherently, looking through hazy eyes

Releasing a gasp of pain as reality sets in

As memories begin to flourish instead of fade

Clutching their hand in a whimpering panic

'Help me' before falling back to sleep

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	12. Chapter 12

-

Coming through the open door

Worried expressions plastered on their faces

Enclosing in towards my curled up body

That lays huddled under sheets

-

Walking cautiously towards the bed

As if they were afraid of frightening me

Turning my head towards them

Noticing their expressions change to concern

-

Charging towards me in amazing speed

When they notice the tears slip down my cheek

I watch as they pull me up from the bed

Crushing me in their embrace

-

I grip at their shirts with my fingers

Bunching them into my palms

Holding onto them like a lifeline

While hysterical tears finally fall

-

They pull my body closer to there's

Hoping to take the pain from me

Soothing hands caress my back

As they whisper to my ear 'It's going to be okay'

'You're going to be okay, your not alone in this'

-

I lean my face into the crook of his neck

Of the best friend holding me against his chest

A soul that I cannot help but love

For he'll hold me close as my world becomes undone

-

Arms wrap around my waist

From behind my other best friend comforts me

Knowing I need them close to me

Forgiving me for the time I spent pushing them away

-

I whimper, cry and plea

Wishing their love would fill the void in me

Hoping against hope, they'd survive the battle

Knowing I'd never survive if I lost them too

-

Taught as soldiers would, to fight in sync and pose

For a battle that was drawing closer with each passing day

Deaths of those close to us would never fade

And soon the future wouldn't be as distant as it is now

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	13. Chapter 13

-

The earth began to bleach itself from colour it seemed

While covering the earth in an overcast grey

An enchanting reflection of earths fallen in a clouded crimson

That spread fast and full within the rising sun

-

Scarlet liquid dribbles down bitten lips

Dripping down, falling off chins

Bloodied clothes from open wounds

As innocence fall in lines of two

-

Crying children hiding within fallen buildings

Covering their ears as screams of the tortured echo off walls

As they huddle closer to fight off the cold

Trying to maintain warmth unlike the floors

-

Surrounded by the enemy and allies

Clumsy and posed fighting blends together

Weapons of destruction pointed at each other

Sneers twisting their lips in a deadly manner

-

Watching in satisfaction as the life leaves their eyes

The enemy close their hearts off to emotion

Letting their hatred to control their actions

Leaving them a step behind on the battlefield

-

Dismayed by the numbers of the fallen

Only reassured by the lessening of the enemies own

Dirt smeared on their faces as they rise from where they landed

Avoiding capture with muscles tense, arms raised in defence

-

The younger students were sheltered within the school

Protecting their prying eyes away from the blood shed

Trying to preserve their innocence unlike the others

For they had already been exposed to the devastation of war

-

To fight was to survive

To protect was to save

A long and draining process

Urging those involved to fight against fatigue

-

A tear for a single life

A tear for a single soul

A tear for a single death

A tear for a single grave

A thousand tears for the friend/family that is lost

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	14. Chapter 14

-

Wilted flowers falling

As autumn brings wild winds

The feelings of last summer

Were spent and gone forever

-

Those laid to rest under soil

Natural sweetness in the air

Urging the plants to grow and thrive

A sense of peace as new flowers bloom

-

The breeze gently sways leaves

Lifting them from tree branches

Freedom whispered into each root

Able to grow far and beyond

-

Pleasant hope is restored

Cleansing the earth from war

Crimson liquid soaks beneath the soil

Clearing evidence of the fallen warriors

-

Peace within society would take time

The comfort of safety within homes

Waiting for the moment they could let down their guards

And truly be free from plaguing memories of war

-

The ache within their chests

Would take time to heal

As the ones missed, lost in the midst of war

Would now and forever taint their souls

-

Now was the chance none had before

To exist in a world where all were equals

Able to experience the world's wonders first hand

No longer having to hold back to avoid dangers

-

She may not fully recover

But given time, she would begin to heal

Allowing her heart to open

Once again letting in those she had pushed away

-

Arms spread out wide

As arms wrap around her waist

Pulling her off the ground, into an embrace

Laughter, relief and happiness never leaving her face

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	15. Chapter 15

-

Late at night I sit beside my window

Looking out in the darkness covering the earth

At times I remember the empty void pang in my chest

When I had thought it would never be filled

-

Loneliness that no longer lingers

When faith and hope is once again restored

Knowing the history that had hindered its freedom

When the last enemy fell within sight of the field

-

None were laughing at the end

No smiles lingered on soldiers faces

Only relief seen as they wipe sweat off their brow

Letting their weapons fall from their hands

-

Faces of the fallen burned within our memory

The many innocent lives fallen without mercy

Left in a world where society would begin to mend

Even the lands would repair with our help

-

I remember the battle as though it were yesterday

By the scars that disfigure my skin

Of the internal scars of love lost

As family members stand before graves

-

A flower tilted in her hand, a wilted petal falling

Breathing in deeply with only a small smile

Happiness shining in her eyes

With the thought of whom it was received

-

After the battle he had taken her hand

Relief and love shown within his eyes

Pulling her close enough

Until she was held within his arms

-

The war had changed them all

No longer were they children

Having grown up, their innocence torn away

But what was left could be repaired

-

Their hearts would come to heal

Though their souls would still remember

It was the first time since they'd been born

That they could live in a world without fear

-

The spirits of soldiers would finally be free

And we as country could begin to live again

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


	16. Chapter 16

-

# A Thank You Author Note

-

Thank you to those who have reviewed this piece of mine.

-

**jimbobagins:** Thankyou for all your reviews =D

**NinjaMonkey8:** THANKYOU!!!

-

I'll update this Thank You list should more reader's review =)

Knightvanilla xx

-

**# Reviews would be loved, I hope you enjoy this piece whether you have a love for poetry or not .**

**- Other poems can be found at my profile, I'd love to hear your thoughts on them,**


End file.
